Archers have long sought for a means of satisfactorily storing their bows when not in use or while traveling to and from places of use. Placing a bow in a closet or storage room subjects it to the danger of being knocked over or stepped upon, and even standing it on end in a corner can damage the limbs thereof. Placing a bow in the seat or trunk of a car, or the bed of a pickup truck, subjects it to the jolts, jars, vibrations, etc., due to the motion of the vehicle, and can be very damaging to the bow, its finish, sights, strings, or other accessories. What is desired is a means of easily and properly mounting, securing and retaining a bow to avoid damage thereto during storage and transport, is convenient to remove therefrom, and which can be safely located in any convenient spot in a fixed structure or a movable vehicle.
The following references all United States patents are deemed pertinent to the present invention.
Brooks U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,241 (1969) discloses a bow-holder, meant for use on a "stand" (waiting on site for game) or during competition, which permits immediate and noiseless removal of the bow from the holder. It is not intended for the same use as the present invention, nor could it be easily adapted thereto.
Russell U.S. Pat, No. 4,331,311 (1982) discloses a holder for compound bows incorporating pulleys, cams, and/or complex string arrangements. It is not intended for the same use as the present invention, nor could it be easily adapted thereto.
Speck U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,268 (1983) discloses a holder, specifically for mounting umbrellas on or in a vehicle, which depends upon the weight of the umbrella to keep it in the holder. Although it could be adapted for holding a bow, it has no means to keep it from bouncing out of the holders during rough rides, and it has a different structure than the present invention.
Hartman U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,296 (1984) discloses a bow-holder which is intended for use on a stand or in competition, which permits immediate and noiseless removal of the bow. It is intended for a different use and has a different structure than the present invention.
Bradley U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,643 (1985) discloses a holder, primarily for a gun or a fishing rod, which might be modified for use with a bow, and which would permit it to be removed easily and without noise. However, it has an entirely different structure than the present invention.
Matherly et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,873 (1985) discloses a holder which permits easy and noiseless removal of a bow therefrom, but is entirely unsuited for the intended use of the present invention, nor could it be easily adapted therefor.
Fischer et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,904 (1988) discloses a holder intended for use when an archer is walking or hiking, and allows freedom of movement of hands and arms. It is more complex both to manufacture and to use than the present invention.
Allen U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,273 (1990) discloses a holder for bows or guns which is specifically intended for use with vehicles. It is substantially more complex to manufacture and to use than the present invention.
Freeman U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,229 (1990) discloses a bow-holder intended for use in the cab or bed of a pickup truck. It relies upon the tension of the bowstring to keep the bow in place, and has a different structure than the present invention.
Glaspie U.S. Pat. Des. No. 314,303 (1991) discloses a holder, evidently for fastening to the wall of a building or perhaps inside a recreational vehicle, with provisions for clamping the limbs of a bow. It appears to be substantially more complex to make and adjust than the present invention.